


Needing a Problem

by TotallyNotMatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Stiles, Hangover, Intense, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Passionate, Slight Marking Kink, and maybe a few hickies, intimate, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotMatty/pseuds/TotallyNotMatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to hot breath on your neck and a moan in his ear isn't something Stiles expected when he left the house the night before with the sole intention of getting drunk, but it is appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing a Problem

A shaky breath with a muffled moan against his nape and a seemingly unwarranted sigh from his own lips was what woke Stiles from his sleep. As he pried his eyes open and his vision cleared he was met with not only the beautiful sight of a perfectly toned torso but with a headache like that he'd never felt before. As he raised his head to meet the owner of said torso he was met by a voice too familiar.

"I was wondering when you would wake up", Theo Raeken a wet dream in reality stared down at him with a sparkle in his eye and a single bead of sweat trailing down his cheek. As Stiles went to move he was met with a hand on his chest and a kiss to his lips, it was gentle and fond, contrasting with how he envisioned kissing Theo in those stolen moments alone in his room, a heat rose up his neck and to his cheeks and when Theo retreated leaving some space between them Stiles forgot what he should say.

With a hand planted on Stiles chest Theo moved lower down trailing kisses and sucking marks as he made his way along Stiles' body. When he reached his goal he took it in his mouth and got to work. Stiles was at a loss for words with the wet heat of Theo's mouth, the slow suction and press of a tongue to his cock and the flutter of a throat when Theo reached the base. As Theo bobbed Stiles focused on the sensations, missing the point at which smooth lubed fingers entered his ass and reached for that special spot. When he reached it Stiles knew as suddenly lights danced behind his eyes.

And then it stopped. Theo drew back releasing Stiles with an audible 'pop' from his mouth and Stiles released an almost mewl, he gazed at Theo with half glossed eyes as Theo stared back, after what felt like years but was most likely mere moments Theo's clever fingers continued their prior motions pistoning slowly in out of Stiles' hole.

"You're still loose after last night, I bet I could take you like this and it'd barely hurt at all", as Theo spoke he added another finger now reaching three.

Stiles tried to remember last night but he was at a blank with his last memory being his eighth shot and a ninth sitting beside him on the counter. Consumed in his thoughts Stiles came back to reality as Theo pressed into his body with his hand and brought himself eye to eye with Stiles and as they kissed he pressed his hips down slowly and consumed the moans that left Stiles' mouth the boy's ass slowly taking the blunt pressure of his cock. He hungrily ate up the sounds Stiles  produced when he finally was all the way inside bottoming out and then slowly setting a pace.

The slow burn was quick to end and once Theo entered him fully Stiles welcomed the feeling of a dim pulse inside him, when Theo then started to move they didn't look away from each others gaze and that intimate moment only became more so as Theo continued to repeatedly hit that spot inside him. As Theo sped up he eventually matched the pounding of stiles headache the hangover only intensifying what he felt. The force of Theo's hips seemingly echoing up through his body and his head pulsating with each thrust. 

Stiles didn't know when he came or how many times after the first, as Theo continued to thrust into him ripping orgasm after orgasm from his body until it teetered on the edge of painful pleasure. As Theo came however it was a completely different matter, as he started to reach his end he pulled Stiles up, his brain rattling inside his skull and with his legs now around Theo's waist. Theo moved him up and down as if he were a doll and at the point of climax sank his teeth into the point of which Stiles' shoulder met his neck. The bite combined with the sudden deepness of Theo's member inside of him forced one more orgasm from Stiles' core. 

Stiles rested his head against Theos, completely exhausted. They stayed like that for a while enjoying the sweet bliss and lazily riding out the aftershocks of it all until Theo slowly lowered Stiles down once more onto the bed and quickly left before returning with a damp cloth to clean them both up. After deciding his work done Theo climbed back into bed nuzzling at the back of stiles abused neck, kissing it before deciding to cuddle him from behind.

When he eventually came back to himself Stiles held Theo closer holding onto his arm and strangely for once he felt safe. As he lay there, with Theo's come trickling from his well-used hole and the bite mark on his neck  softly stinging, he felt safe for the first time in years.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fic, one shot maybe, sort of thing and i'd love to hear your thoughts! Any tips, any mistakes you spot and even any suggestions for future works or even another chapter anything you can give is helpful (even the negatives). I'll hopefully be doing a few more on this then moving on to a bigger work but before I do id like to hear what people think of my writing style and stuff. Please be free to message me or leave comments and even check out my Tumblr (http://totallymatty.tumblr.com/) where I reblog everything I love from Hot guys to Amazing art and everything inbetween :D


End file.
